Discussion:La musique adoucit les moeurs/@comment-8451018-20130622231445
C'est parti pour l'épisode 10 ! =) Bon, premier truc à me faire rire : le regard faussement intéressé de Puck envers Rachel quand elle lui confie publiquement sa joie et sa connaissance sur les ballades. XD Bonne idée les ballades à chanter à quelqu'un d'autre que son copain ou sa copine : allez, on brasse un peu le tout ! Finn avec... Kurt ! Pourquoi je m'y attendais..? =P "Le sort a décidé Mr Schue." "Ouais, j'aime vraiment bien cette chanson Mr Schue" : la petite vengeance de Finn est délicieuse ! =P La chanson est belle mais ce que je préfère c'est vraiment les voix-off des persos... surtout Puck car ses pensées n'ont strictement rien à voir avec ce qui se passe sous ses yeux ! X'D Mais le mieux : Finnabruti et son "Crap ! Je crois que Quinn m'a repéré...!" Donc, je prends un air innocent qui ne trompe personne ! X'D Rachel est juste méga-flippante et la tête de Will qui fuit : hahaha, je ne m'en lasse pas. Awkward situation ! ^^ Mon dieu que Quinn est belle dans sa robe se chasteté ! *-* Sa mère me fait penser à un gros cliché de la femme au foyer qui s'ennuie pendant que son mari ramène les sous à la maison pour entretenir son petit confort et par conséquent, elle noie son ennui dans l'alcool en cachette (pas comme April mais quand même), et sert de boniche à son mari. Preuve : "Chéri, je ne veux pas que tu lèves le petit doigt pour moi : je suis ta femme" tout cela dit avec un air de bonne bourgeoise scandalisée ! --' Elle a fait régresser le mouvement féministe de 50 ans ! --' Heureusement, le 1x22 nous rassurera un peu sur sa détermination. Arg ! Comment peut-on avoir l'idée d'offrir un cadeau à son prof au lycée sans raison particulière...? C'est pas un cadeau pour une naissance ou un départ en retraite. Non. "Juste pour que vous vous souveniez de moi..." =S Surtout une cravate. Et moche en plus ! ><' Ahaha, j'aime Emma qui fait une belle gaffe et se rattrape comme elle peut ! Oh Gosh ! Suzy Pepper... Creepy girl ! O_o' C'est quoi le délire avec les cravates affreuses ?! O_o J'adore la réponse que lui fait Terri au téléphone ! XD Par contre, le truc du piment : Hum... traumatisante comme expérience. Pas réaliste du tout mais traumatisante ! =/ I'll Stand By You = *_* Fuinn'scene : "You're wrong, I'm right. I'm smart, you’re dumb." Puis, Kurt qui veut absolument faire changer Finn de bord ! XD Et les aveux en voix-off. J'adore les voix-off ! =D "I don't know why I find his stupidity charming... !" Nous non plus ! XD Don't Stand So Close To Me / Young Girl. C'est mignon la façon dont Finn enfonce le casque sur la tête de Kurt pour que ça le protège des jetés dans la benne par Puck : comme les frères qu'ils ne sont pas encore ! ;-) Leur discussion sur leurs parents décédés est très touchante. =) Note d'humour : "Ton père n'a pas été à l'assaut les mains vides. Il était armé. - ...tu crois que je devrais apporter une arme ?" =P Comment on sent que Rachel est chez Will avant même de la voir. =P Venir nettoyer la maison de son prof : sérieux ?! O_o "Pourquoi, je m'assois derrière? - Je m'inquiète pour ta sécurité. - Vraiment ? -Hum... non, pas vraiment." J'aime bien le pétage de plomb de Puck qui, jaloux, révèle la vérité à une Mercedes qui prend tout de suite les choses en main pour la défense de Quinn. Je ne suis pas hyper fan du perso de Mercedes (je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été en fait) mais j'aime sa petite amitié avec Quinn surtout dans Funk ! Mais bon, tout ça est quand même dur à entendre pour notre bad boy amoureux... ^^' Le repas chez les Fabray : stressant. "Il porte un casque quand il joue au football, hein ?" La réponse à la question sous-entendue est "Oui, il est vraiment stupide dans la vraie vie !" XD La scène de la salle de bain : Kurt qui vient à la rescousse... et la réponse de Finnabruti et son attitude de ninja devant le miroir... Euh.. Comment dire ? =P Je passe mon tour ! Même si je trouve l'idée de la sérénade trop... violente comme annonce aux parents, Finn ne se démonte pas... Pas maintenant. D'un côté, je lui donne raison : il fallait vraiment que ça sorte. Pour soulager Quinn. Pendant la chanson, quand Quinn sourit malgré sa gène, je trouve le Fuinn vraiment uni. Mais son père ! Oh son père ! O_o Quel c** purée ! Mais vraiment. Il lui rappelle un souvenir d'enfance pour la faire sentir méga-mal. Et il la vire, quoi ??! Finn qui prend sa défense, peine perdue. "I needed my mum" Shit ! Il me faut un mouchoir, là : comme elle m'émeut. Quinn ne s'écrase pas : j'admire. Le résultat est quand même horrible pour elle. ='S Suzy Pepper :'' "I was crazy ? Crazy in love !"'' --> Beyoncé, next episode ! Suzy Pepper est une bonne analyste quand même ! Pour en revenir à Rachel, je crois qu'elle reporte tout son amour frustré pour Finn (...ou Quinn, comme tu veux !) sur son prof. "Il y a un gâteau ? - Non, y a pas de gâteau. Assieds-toi et écoute." XD Lean On Me